The Time of Their Lives
by luckyduck08
Summary: Clare's mother is getting remarried. With her world crashing down, the stress becomes too much too handle. What happens when she takes off in the middle of the ceremony, unable to bare the reality of it all? takes place after dead and gone. oneshot?


Hi guys! Long time no see! So I'm really sorry if you've been following my other stories since I haven't updated in like forever. I promise I will try to during winter break, but with school, sports, and working, I haven't had a lot of free time. Also, I've kind of lost inspiration, so if anyone wants to message me to help, feel free. Anyway, after the disappointing Nowhere To Run episode for all those Eclare shippers, this story just popped in my head and I had to write it. I'm not sure if this should just be a one shot or a full story, but I'm not quite sure where I'd go with it if it were a full story. So I hope you like it, and please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Degrassi.

She stood paralyzed in the back of the church with a blank stare plastered on her face. She looked at the reflection of the surface of herself in an old rusted mirror hanging limply on the wall. She was beautiful. Her short cinnamon locks were curled tightly just reaching her chin. The silky lavender gown flowed perfectly with her curves. On the outside anyone could see the beauty; however a slight imperfection showed through the cracks. Her once sparking sky blue eyes camouflaged into the dark grey ones that contained the sadness she's been hiding. She was a wreck. She felt like the world was spinning and she was becoming dizzy by the overwhelming twist and turns.

People around her chatted endlessly in excitement about the event taking place in just 5 minutes. In the distance she heard her mother call for her, but her feet were planted in place. Oh how desperately she wanted to bolt for the door and run away.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast; less than a year ago her parents were getting divorced and now here she was as the maid of honor for her mother's wedding in which the groom was none other than her recent ex-boyfriend's father. A once happy life took a turn for the worse and now only made her want to lock herself in a room far away from the world.

Shortly, her mother came through the crowd of people toward her. Dressed in a gorgeous white gown, she couldn't deny the fact that her mother looked beautiful. She could see the genuine smile graced upon her mother's lips. Her mother was truly happy and she knew she couldn't say a word, no matter how much it hurt.

"Clare, sweetie, you look lovely!" her mother exclaimed, engulfing her into a tight hug.

She faked her best smile and replied, "Thank you. You look amazing, mom."

The strong mother-daughter relationship they once had crumbled into pieces as her mother could no longer see the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"Helen!" other bridesmaids called for her mother. She left Clare, now unattended and Clare let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and immediately stiffened at the touch, turning quickly to see who it was.

He stood in front of the most beautiful girl in the world. His eyes locked on with hers, noticing the deep charcoal grey color. The comfort he wanted to give to her was unbearable. He could only imagine how upset she must be feeling.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. She looked slightly happier and glad to see him.

"Thought you could use a friend," he replied swiftly. Her lips curved up into a soft smile.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"So how are you felling?"

"I'm holding up," she sighed.

"Well if you need anything, I'm here for you," he offered.

"Thanks, again, Eli" She smiled brightly looking up at him as he did the same. They both missed the times like this where they, each, were able to be there for the other.

They stood there for a while in the same position just staring at one another in a comfortable silence; a silence that didn't need words for explaining their feelings. Before they knew it, music began to play echoing throughout the church. To Clare, it sounded like a death march and an emotion of fear and worry flashed across her face.

Taking notice of this Eli took her chin in his hand and advised, "Hey, just relax and breathe. You're going to be great out there."

She inhaled a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him hugging him dearly. He willingly accepted placing his arms cautiously around her as well. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two apart. Looking to see who it was, they saw Jake standing only a foot away with his hands in his pockets.

"Clare, it's time to go out there," Jake said monotonously to her. She just nodded putting her arm through Jake's and taking their place before they walked down the aisle together. As best man, made of honor, and soon-to-be step brother and sister their parents figured they should walk side by side.

She looked back at Eli before they started their march and he smiled at her watching her leave. He quickly went to take his place in the audience to watch the show.

Meanwhile Jake's jealousy was raging.

"What was that all about?" Jake questioned in a whisper as they continued down the aisle.

"What do you care? You've been away all summer and the one time I see you, you were making out with my best friend!" she harshly whispered back quickly ending their conversation.

Clare told herself multiple times after she found him making out with Alli, that she would never have feelings for him again. Of course that didn't stop her from thinking about him. She would always care for him because of the immense history they've had. However, she constantly wondered if he truly loved her. She thought he could be the one after she mistakenly ended things with Eli. She wished it could have worked, but she believed everything happens for a reason.

As they approached the alter, they parted their ways taking opposite sides.

She held her place at the alter barely managing to control the shaking of her body. It was the calm before the storm; before the meltdown. No matter how much she tried to let her mind sail mindlessly, reality kept crashing down, seeping through the cracks, and sinking her fantasy fixed her eyes on the crowd before her in hopes of finding a reliever. Her crystal blue eyes met the emerald green ones of her past lover. Her nerves relaxed for just one minute. His reassuring smirk seemed to help her know everything will be alright. She felt her erratic heart beat simmer down until her ears caught the creaking of the rusted hinges that held the wooden door at the back of the church. Her eyes flickered to the noise that revealed her father's image.

Hope filled her soul at the thought of the many possibilities of the reason why her father had just entered. He smiled shyly and gave a small wave as he snuck into the closest bench. For the next couple minutes, she pondered a vision in her head; the priest would announce, "For anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," and her father would stand bravely in honor of the Edwards family, clear his throat, and broadcast his objection. Her mother would feel enchanted by his movement leaving the alter to be held in his arms. However, she was aroused from her daydream when the preacher requested for objections and her father didn't even wince. Hidden tears began to roll silently down her cheeks as she was just able to maintain a straight face. The boy at the opposite side of the alter stared at her not sure how to comfort her for he still cared deeply. She focused on a single rose petal placed softly on the floor hoping no one would notice her. Yet he noticed. He noticed everything about her and he sat hunched over in the audience studying her every movement. He was ready to pounce after her; prepared for any unexpected occurrence to happen.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, her mother couldn't help but take notice.

"Clare, honey, what's wrong?" her mother questioned in a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I should go."

Before anyone could say another word, Clare ran down the aisle and out of the church. The crowd became rowdy as suspicions and accusations filled the air. Her mother, unsure of what to do, only attempted to calm the crowd in order to finish the ceremony. Jake took a step forward, debating whether or not he should follow after her.

Clare ran until she couldn't run anymore. Heals in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in another, she stopped abruptly at a park in which children were running around laughing, playing, and having fun. She envied them for she was too tied down with so much stress that she couldn't let herself have fun. She desperately wanted not to have a care in the world.

She made her way to the swing set placing her possessions beside her as she sat on one of the swings. She stuck her feet in the sand and let the cool under layer fall between her toes. She closed her eyes and let the environment take her to a peaceful state.

"Is this seat taken?" her eyes fluttered open and suddenly Eli was standing next to her pointing at the swing alongside her. She smiled and shook her head no.

"You know, sand is a natural exfoliate for your body?" he informed.

"Oh?" she challenged.

"Yeah, I think that's why I used to love going to the beach. The sand always seemed to cleanse all of my worries," he stated.

"I guess I never thought of it that way," she said, "I should try it some time."

"Why wait?" he asked with his signature smirk creeping upon his lips.

She gave him a weary look as he grabbed her hand and her belongings to lead her to his car. He swiftly opened the passenger side door and helped her in the car gentling handing back her things.

"So we're just going to go to the beach? Dressed like this?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Who cares?" he rhetorically questioned slightly chuckling to himself. She pulled her eyebrows together in hesitation, but let the negative thoughts fly out of her head.

Eli started the car and they were off driving freely. Clare began to feel herself relax as the radio blasted heavy rock music through the speakers. With the windows rolled down and the wind blowing though their hair, they started to belt out the lyrics to the song.

On the outskirts of Toronto, they soon arrived at a local beach of Lake Ontario. It was a small unpopulated beach, yet residents still roamed the area. People lay scattered on towels. Occasionally, an array of colored umbrellas would be protruding from the sand. A lifeguard station stood in the middle of the beach. The air was dry and warm on that summer day. The sun shinned brightly, high in the sky as almost no clouds got in the way. A small row of shops and stores bordered the edge of the beach, luring people in with their retro styles or cool refreshing beverages advertised on posters all around the area.

Dressed in a black & white tux and a lavender gown, they wondered the territory together, taking in the surroundings of the new environment. Many glares were darted their way, however they managed to brush it off.

Clare was so overwhelmed by the scenery to have any worries cross her mind. The only thought she was unable to control was the constant question of how she got so lucky to have Eli in her life.

He enjoyed the fact that she was finally letting go the various stresses in her life. He only wanted to see her happy and he couldn't have asked for more than being able to see that dazzling smile of hers let alone know he was the one to put it there.

The two of them wandered aimlessly on the beach, talking, laughing, and just having a good time. They laid in the sand listening to the small waves crash ashore and watching the clouds slowly make their way across the sky.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to run away?" she broke the comfortable silence with a question she very well knew would lead her into a deep conversation; a conversation she could only have with someone she trusted. And now she was about to have that conversation and she was glad it would be with him.

"Well of course. I think it's only natural for someone to have the curiosity." He responded politely trying to avoid the fact that she might be confessing her desire to run away.

"Yeah, but have you ever done it before?" she struggled to get him to understand, yet he didn't want to.

"Uh, well no, I haven't." There was a silence for a minute as she looked at her hands playing in the sand and he stared at her. He took in a deep breath and continued, "Clare, what are you getting at?"

"Well, I don't know. It's nothing just forget about it, ok?" she seconded guessed herself pulling all her emotions back inside her.

As much as he didn't want to hear her say it, as much as he didn't want it to be true, it needed to be said. He needed her to know that she could talk to him and trust him; rely on him that he will help her with anything.

"Clare, you can tell me whats going on. You know that right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

He lifted her chin to get her to look at him, "So tell me, whats going through your head?"

"I don't know," she took a minute to decide to tell him; pick out exactly what she would say. When her eyes met his, she had no distrust. She was safe. "Sometimes, I think of running away, just to see who would care enough to come after me."

In a way he was relieved and happy she shared it with him.

"I understand," he said, "You're not alone. I wasn't lying when I said I thought about running away before, but to be honest, I never had the guts to do it. I think it's healthy for everyone to get away every now and then, yet there are so many dangers in the world that I wouldn't suggest running off on your own."

"But it's just so hard to deal with everything going on at home-"

"I know."

"-I just can never be sure who still cares anymore," she was on the verge of crying and he understood her situation but he could never advise her to run away by herself being the innocent Christian girl she is. He thought fast and came up with what seemed like the perfect solution.

"Look, Clare, how about this, whenever you or I feel the need to run away we call the other and we'll come here, to this beach, this exact spot, our safe place?" he offered from the bottom of his heart.

"That sounds amazing," she calmed down again and let her tense muscles relax. They took a moment to realize everyone was retreating from the beach. The sunshine had dimmed to a saddened aura. The sky was now covered in an opaque blanket of clouds.

A radio was left forgotten buried in the sand nearby as music could still be heard playing. Eli swiftly got up to retrieve the radio. Fiddling with the stations he found what he was looking for as a soft ballet began to play. He set it down and held out his hand to Clare. Willingly, she accepted it and he led her into a slow dance.

"Eli, it's going to rain!" she giggled.

"So, what, just go with it," he said.

They danced as drops of rain fell from the sky growing heavier and heavier as time went by. They let themselves enjoy each other's company. Clare allowed the proximity between them decrease as she rested her head on his shoulder. For a while they just danced, having a great time.

"Hey! You two need to leave!" a lifeguard interrupted from a distance. They glanced up to see him walking toward them with a police officer beside him. Returning their eyes to one another, they must have been thinking the same thought as they ran hand in hand. They had no idea where they were going, but they let the adrenaline rush take the best of them.

They ran into the town, crossed streets, dodged traffic, and before they knew it they stopped abruptly at a decorated open alleyway. It was an open gap between two buildings with benches and tables dispersed about the area. Twinkling lights lined around the walls and above their heads, making every night a starry one.

They leaned against a wall to catch their breath, however before they could, a fit of laughter overcame them.

"What a rush," she breathed. The rain still poured down heavily on top of them. Soaking, he made his way in front of her, trapping her against the wall, placing a hand on either side of her. As their breaths became steadier and their heart rate calmed, they weren't exactly sure if it was just the heat of the moment, but they both leaned in. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss, moving synchronized as one. It was something they haven't felt in a long time. They didn't know how much they missed it until that very instant. It was the spark of a rekindling fire that was once put out.

As they broke apart, they slightly panted, immediately missing the other's lips against their own.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked, not sure what to say.

"Sure," she replied and they headed to a restaurant at the end of the alleyway lit up in neon letters that read, "Rhythms."

Inside the restaurant, a Jazz band played on a stage in front of a wooden dance floor. Multicolored spotlights were directed in various different ways. Disregarding the looks people gave them for dripping with water; they were seated and ate a delicious meal. They danced some more to the rhythmic songs of the band. For dessert, they shared a wonderfully prepared éclair.

After that, seeing it was almost 10 o'clock, they decided it would be best to finally return home. They left the restaurant and into the darkness of the night.

It took them a while to find where they had parked the car, but when they did they were both exhausted.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of scared to go home," she blurted out.

"Don't be," he assured.

"I'm just nervous to know what my mother and… my new father has to say," she couldn't believe that just earlier that day she was at her mother's wedding. And now here she was, on her way home from one of the best days she's ever had.

"It'll be ok, I promise," he said.

"I hope you're right," she yawned and began to drift to sleep, yet before her eyes fell shut, the last he saw was a crystal blue color.

The ride home was quite, however it was cherished. He looked down at her and admired her beauty for she was the most beautiful girl to walk into his life. He loved her, and he still loves her. He will always love her no matter what. And in her dreams, she subconsciously thought of him. She loved him just as much.

Anyone could see the compassionate love between the two. People will see they are the lucky ones who found love in a hopeless place.

Eli took the chance to look back on the events that took place. He wouldn't have changed anything for the world and neither would she. They both had the time of their life that day.


End file.
